Cooking apparatuses (cooking devices) have become more and more intelligent in the recent past by integrating multiple functions into the apparatus. For example, modern cooking devices integrate functions, such as heating, mixing, boiling, pureeing, etc., in a single multi-function cooking device. A cooking device typically has to be operated with appropriate technical parameter settings (e.g., temperature settings, rotational speed settings, etc.) to ensure proper operation. Proper operation of a cooking device as used hereinafter refers to correct, safe and/or secure operation for producing reproducible cooking results with the cooking apparatus with regards to a particular food product. A reproducible cooking result of a particular food product is achieved when the particular food product is produced in a repeatable manner, in repetitions with quality/quantities within a predefined tolerance range. Such a food product may include multiple food components which may be served in one or more courses of a menu or set meal.